Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, have become an integral part of most people's lives. According to a February 2014 report of the Pew Internet Project (http://www.pewinternet.org/2014/02/27/part-1-how-the-internet-has-woven-itself-into-american-life/), 90% of American adults own a cell phone and 58% of American adults own a smartphone. This is a dramatic increase from 53% and 35%, respectively, in 2000.
Not only do the majority of Americans own portable electronic devices, recent studies suggest that Americans keep their devices within arm's reach at all times and read text messages within minutes of delivery (http://www.forbes.com/sites/cherylsnappconner/2013/11/12/fifty-essential-mobile-marketing-facts/).
Although there is a desire to have constant access to one's portable electronic device, accessing such devices during a meal, meeting, or conference can be difficult. If the device is in the user's pocket or purse, he or she must continually pull the device out to check it for calls, messages or emails. Storing the device in one's pocket or purse is undesirable because the user may not hear or feel the device's notification, particularly if the user has the device in a “silent” mode. This could result in delayed response time, or the user missing something important, such as an urgent call. Furthermore, periodically pulling out one's device can be distracting to others. Thus, there exists a need for a product that can hold a portable electronic device and allow the user to access it in an easy way.
Setting one's device on a table during a meal, meeting or conference is not desirable for a number of reasons. First, food or drink can easily be spilled on the device when it is sitting on the table. Most devices are not waterproof, and can be damaged or become sticky after spilled on. Second, the portable device can be stolen if it is sitting on top of the table. Third, setting the device on the table allows everyone around the user to see the device and its notifications. If the user is waiting for a personal or private message, he or she may not want others at the table to be able to see the device. Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art to have a docking station that can be placed on, or attached to a table or surface, which allows the user access to the device in a safe and private way.
A restaurant, for example, may want to provide docking stations for its patrons and advertise itself as a tech-friendly establishment. Because of the number of tables a restaurant or convention center may have, it would be beneficial if the docking station was easy to manufacture, cost effective and durable. Other docking stations that exist in the art, such as those disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0134601, are complex and are directed toward creating a charging or information transfer station, rather than ease of access to a touch sensitive display. Such devices can have high manufacturing costs. These costs are ultimately passed on to the consumer. These types of prior art docking stations also contain electronics, which makes cleaning such stations difficult. There is a need in the art for a low-cost docking station that is durable and can easily be cleaned.
In restaurants, or other spaces that hold meetings or conferences, tables are often moved and broken down to accommodate varying sized parties. Thus, any docking station must be moveable to allow for optimal placement during seating. Permanent docking stations are not desirable because they can damage the table's surface and interfere with table storage. A need exists for removable docking stations that can be placed on a surface according to a desired need.
Moreover, device users may want to choose where on the table or surface to connect their devices. Some users may prefer the docking station to prop the device up on the table. Others may prefer a more discrete approach, where the docketing station is connected to the edge of the table. Or, users may want to start with the device on the table, and then move it so that it is connected to the edge of the table to make space on the table's surface for food or papers. Prior art products, such as those by ED Origin (http://www.edorigin.com/product.asp?classid=37) or Shenzhen Puhua Arts & Crafts Co. (http://phchina.en.alibaba.com/collection_product/cellphone_rack/1.html), are only configured to support a device on a table top. Therefore, it would be beneficial if one docking station product allowed for both table top and table edge connection, and could be alternated easily between the two orientations.